1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a latch for releasably securing a first member, such as a door or the like, relative to a second member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latches are used to releasably secure panels, covers, doors, electronic modules, and the like to other structures such as compartments, cabinets, containers, doorframes, other panels, frames, racks, etc. Although many latch designs are known in the art, none offers the advantages of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the attached detailed description and drawings.